Devices commonly known as fuel cells comprise plates or tubes that directly convert to electricity the energy released by oxidation of hydrogen. Fuel cells offer the potential for a clean, quiet, and efficient power source for portable electric generation. Solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC), particularly tubular solid oxide fuel cells (TSOFC), are particularly attractive candidates for applications in distributed or centralized power applications.
SOFC technology has the potential for providing high, power densities, long, stable performance lifetimes, the ability to utilize a broad source of fuels without expensive reforming or gas cleanup, and provide high system efficiencies for a wide range of power generation for transportation.
Critical limitations of the current state of SOFC technology such as long startup times (generally many minutes to hours) and high cost of materials manufacture have significantly impacted consideration thereof for automotive applications.